


The New Frontier IV: In The Moment

by BradyGirl_12



Series: The New Frontier (Marvel) [4]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Iron Man (Comic), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Tales of Suspense
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Male Slash, Series, Silver Age, Slash, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 09:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony contemplates his great fortune (and it’s not the money).<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Frontier IV: In The Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: March 15, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: March 19, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don't own 'em, Marvel does, more's the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 446  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> This ficlet takes place in the early Sixties. The entire series can be found [here.](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/31948.html)  
> This story is just some of my thoughts on the Tony I've known and learned more about in other fanfics, and I thought this would be the way he thinks.

Tony awoke slowly with a smile on his face, silently laughing at himself. Since when was he happy? 

Since he and Steve had become lovers.

He opened his eyes and drank in the sight of the gorgeous Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, sleeping next to him. Blond hair tumbled endearingly over Steve’s brow, very blond eyelashes sweeping tanned cheeks. Tony was still awed by the fact that Steve wanted him, and said it had been a longing for a very long time.

He didn’t understand it. Tony was, at various times, a drunk, unreliable, and pretty worthless except for his money funding the Avengers and his inventions helping them out. At least as Iron Man he could make some contributions beyond that, but as a person?

He had always figured that Steve was being kind to him, and that his patience with his flaws was because Steve was a great leader and understood people. Tony had been sure that Steve had seen right through him from the day they’d met.

Though maybe not, as Steve had been confused and disoriented upon waking from the ice. The insight into Tony’s character probably came later, but not too much later.

Tony always worried about screwing up and losing Steve’s respect and friendship, and now his love, but he was a greedy bastard and would take what he could get when he could get it. He was determined to be the best lover that he could be until he ultimately screwed up and Steve would leave him.

Until then, he could be very happy. Living in the present wasn’t a bad idea when you thought about it.

He would pour his damaged heart and soul into this relationship. In fact, right now he was happily memorizing every inch of Steve’s face to keep locked away in said heart, to take out and remember after the inevitable break-up. 

He enjoyed the blondness, the broad shoulders, the smooth chest, the curve of a hip…everything! He stifled a laugh. He had been given a great gift, one he intended to enjoy to the fullest. He could be incredibly stupid at relationships, but he was also good at trying hard, and Steve always appreciated effort. 

Gently, he touched a strand of yellow hair falling into Steve’s eyes and brushed it back while his other hand lightly caressed Steve’s hip. Steve murmured but shifted only slightly, trusting of Tony as his bedmate.

Tony felt a little stab of fear…he couldn’t be trusted not to mess this up!…but then shook it off and inched closer to his companion, taking his own advice and living in the moment.

A very happy moment.

Who would have guessed?


End file.
